Transparent mobility permits a wireless station to be handed off between wireless access points without packet loss, without noticeable delay to the station user, and/or without loss of session continuity. Enabling the transparent mobility of a station among access points is a goal of Inter-Access Point Protocol (IAPP). However, IAPP for years has been at the stage of an unapproved draft IEEE standard 802.11f. In addition, 802.11f support is uncertain for all the attributes necessary for transparent mobility among access points, and extremely unlikely with regard to mobile VLAN support, due to the lack of focus on the distribution system in 802.11f. Thus, it would be desirable to enable transparent mobility between access points, while maintaining support for the VLANs utilized by a user of a mobile station.